Gray Paper (먹지)
by Double Kims
Summary: "Kini aku sadar, meninggalkanmu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan." / "Mata adalah bagian tubuh yang tidak dapat berbohong jadi tanpa kau meminta maafpun, aku sudah memaafkanmu." / YESUNG x RYEOWOOK / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONE SHOT


"Ryeowook-ah, aku ingin putus."

"M-mwo? Hyung k-kau…bercanda kan?" Tanya namja yang berada di hadapanku dengan tatapan mata yang seakan tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Ryeowook-ah. Kumohon, mengertilah dengan keputusanku ini."

"T-tapi hyung…apa salahku padamu sampai kau memutuskan hubungan kita?"

"Hubungan kita yang salah. Dan juga…aku sudah mempunyai yeojachingu sekarang."

"J-jinjja? C-chukkae hyung. Aku senang yeoja yang beruntung itu mendapatkan hatimu." Kulihat namja ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersenyum walau aku yakin keadaan hatinya saat ini sedang rapuh. Air matanya pun tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua manik coklat itu meskipun dia berusaha menghapusnya.

"Gomawo. Kau masih mau berteman denganku kan?"

"Ne, kita berteman sekarang."

_**"GRAY PAPER"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Romance – Hurt**_

**Warning:**

_**YAOI – OOC – Typo – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

_***ALL YESUNG POV***_

2 minggu yang lalu aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan seorang namja bernama Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook lebih tepatnya. Aku sudah menjalani hubungan ini cukup lama, hubungan percintaan yang bagi sebagian orang adalah hubungan yang "tidak normal" karena kami adalah sesama namja. Sesama jenis.

Aku dan Ryeowook adalah member dari boyband terkenal di Korea dan bahkan di seluruh dunia. Super Junior, itulah nama boyband kami dengan jumlah anggota diatas rata-rata, 15 member dan 3 diantaranya berasal dari China. Usia Super Junior kini sudah memasuki umur 7 tahun dan selama itu pula aku dan Ryeowook memiliki hubungan spesial.

Tapi entah mengapa semenjak kejadian itu aku sering meluangkan waktu kosongku yang sangat jarang ku dapatkan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari dorm tempat member Super Junior tinggal. Taman yang memiliki berbagai kenangan indahku bersama namja itu, aku masih ingat kejadian saat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku dulu.

***FLASHBACK ON***

_**4 Mei 2005…**_

"Hyung, saranghae! Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" Sesaat aku terkejut dengan perkataan namja ini. Menjadi namjachingu-nya? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Ck, jangan bercanda. Kau pasti mau mengerjaiku kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Jong Woon hyung, aku memang menyukai…ah, aniyo! Aku memang mencintaimu dan aku serius dengan perkataanku barusan."

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ryeowook, berkali-kali aku melihat penampilannya yang biasa saja itu dari kepala menuju kaki lalu sebaliknya. Setelah itu ku edarkan pandanganku mengelilingi sekitar ruang latihan vokal untuk meyakinkan bahwa hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau menerimaku tidak?"

"Akan ku fikirkan terlebih dahulu, kau mau menunggu jawaban dariku kan?"

"Ne, aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu hyung." Tersenyum, itulah reaksi yang kau tunjukkan saat aku memintamu untuk menunggu jawaban dariku. Bahkan kau tidak memberiku batas waktu agar menjawabnya secepat mungkin. Dengan sabar kau menungguku hingga 6 bulan kemudian aku memberimu jawaban yang sangat kau tunggu-tunggu itu.

_**4 November 2005…**_

"Aku mau!"

"Mwo? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku mau menjadi namjachingu-mu, Ryeowook-ah." Ucapku dengan lantang.

"A-aku tidak bermimpi kan sekarang? K-kau tidak membohongiku kan hyung?"

"Ne, kau tidak bermimpi dan aku tidak membohongimu. Saranghae Ryeowook-ah~." Mendengar hal itu membuatmu tidak dapat menahan tangis bahagia dan langsung memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Gomawo hyung! Saranghae…hiks…jeongmal saranghae Jong Woon hyung~."

"Nado. Tapi…bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Berjanji apa hyung?"

"2 hari lagi kita akan debut sebagai artis baru dan setelah itu semua orang akan mengenal kita sebagai member Super Junior. Aku tidak mau ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hubungan kita, baik keluarga, kerabat, maupun member yang lain. Kau setuju?"

"Ne hyung, aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun." Sejak itulah kau dan aku mulai menjalani hubungan percintaan yang "tidak normal" ini secara diam-diam.

_**23 Mei 2006...**_

Beberapa bulan setelah Super Junior 05 debut, manager hyung membawa seorang namja yang menjadi member baru kami dan sejak itulah proyek dari manajemen yang ingin menjadikan Super Junior sebagai boyband bongkar pasang berakhir. Super Junior 05 pun berubah nama menjadi Super Junior tanpa embel '05' di belakangnya.

Saat mengetahui kabar tersebut kau langsung menangis dengan keras, para memberpun kewalahan menenangkanmu dan saat itu juga aku langsung menarikmu kedalam kamar. Menanyakan alasan kenapa kau menangis di ruang makan tadi.

"Member baru yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu lebih muda dariku dan dia akan menjadi magnae. A-aku…hiks…aku ingin selamanya menjadi magnae di Super Junior walau kenyataannya Kibummie lebih muda 2 bulan dariku. Hyung, aku mau menjadi magnae~!" Ck, namja ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Hanya karena posisi magnae akan ditempati oleh member baru dia langsung menangis seperti itu. Dasar cengeng.

"Dengar aku, Ryeowook-ah. Saat aku melihat wajah member baru itu jujur saja dia tidak pantas menjadi magnae. Orang yang awam sekalipun pasti akan menyangka kaulah magnae dari Super Junior, percayalah pada hyung. Kau adalah eternal magnae kami." Seketika air matamu berhenti mengalir lalu kau tersenyum senang kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumanmu itu.

"Gomawo Yesung hyung~. Kau sudah mau menghiburku." Kau memelukku dengan sangat erat tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah mau membalas pelukan hangatmu itu. Entah apa alasannya sampai aku tidak mau melakukannya.

Semenjak kedatangan Kyuhyun di Super Junior, kekuatan di bagian vokal semakin kuat dan memberi warna tersendiri di setiap lagunya. Aku yang menjabat sebagai lead vocal merasa sangat senang karena bisa membagi part-part lagu yang kurasa cocok untuk kau, Kyuhyun dan member lainnya nyanyikan dan itu membuat bebanku berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga suatu hari petinggi SM memanggil kita bertiga dan membicarakan untuk membuat sub grup pertama Super Junior, sub grup yang dikhususkan untuk menyanyikan lagu bergenre ballad agar semua orang semakin tahu bahwa Super Junior bukanlah grup yang tidak punya bakat apa-apa. Sub grup pertama itu bernama KRY, diambil dari inisial nama kita masing-masing. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

_**5 November 2006...**_

Super Junior KRY, sub grup pertama Super Junior hari ini melakukan perform pertamanya di salah satu acara musik TV swasta. Membawakan lagu "The One I Love" yang menjadi lagu pengisi original soundtrack salah satu drama. Kulihat kau dan Kyuhyun sempat gugup dan sebagai leader KRY akupun meyakinkan kalian untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup itu dan mengatakan bahwa kalian bisa tampil dengan maksimal dihadapan fans. Para member Super Junior pun juga datang untuk memberi dukungan.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika fans yang datang akan sebanyak itu, mereka juga memberikan dukungan kepada kami bertiga. Aku memberi kode kepada kau dan Kyuhyun agar tampil sebagus mungkin untuk fans kita dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Puas dan senang, itulah yang kurasakan saat itu.

Sesampainya di dorm, kau mendatangi ranjangku dan memelukku dengan erat dari belakang. Aku kemudian memejamkan kedua mataku agar kau tidak tahu bahwa aku belum tidur pada malam itu. Kudengar kau kembali menyanyikan part-mu di lagu "The One I Love" walau hanya sedikit, setelah itu kau melonggarkan pelukanmu dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Hyung, aku sangat senang bisa berada satu sub grup denganmu. Terima kasih kau sudah mau memberi kami semangat tadi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yesung hyung. Jaljayo~" Itulah kata-kata yang kau ucapkan sebelum beranjak dari ranjangku menuju ranjangmu sendiri. Kali ini, aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan jujur darimu.

_**6 November 2006...**_

13 member Super Junior sedang merayakan ulang tahun pertama boyband ini dan kau yang memang jago memasak ditugaskan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun. Saat kita sedang asyik-asyiknya berpesta tiba-tiba manager hyung mendatangi dorm untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Para fans menginginkan Super Junior memiliki official couple dan kurasa ada baiknya jika permintaan ini kita kabulkan. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?" Tanya Jin Sub hyung pada kami semua.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu hyung!" Kata Kangin dengan semangat yang diikuti dengan anggukan kepala para member lainnya kecuali aku.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau mendaftar?" Kulihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangkat tangan pertama kali. Mereka berdua memang sangat dekat satu sama lain sejak lama jadi mereka memang sudah cocok untuk dipasangkan.

Lalu dilanjutkan ke couple berikutnya seperti Kangin-Leeteuk, Hankyung-Heechul dan Siwon-Kibum. Kalau Kangin memang adalah member yang paling dekat dengan Leeteuk begitu pula dengan Hankyung, hanya Heechul-lah satu-satunya member yang paling dekat dengannya walau wajahnya sempat terlihat muram karena akan dipasangkan dengan sang Cinderella ganas. Siwon dan Kibum, aku tidak tahu kenapa kedua orang ini dipasangkan tapi mereka memang memiliki bakat yang sama hebatnya yaitu berakting.

"Manager hyung, aku ingin dipasangkan dengan Yesung hyung." Kau mengangkat tanganmu lalu mengatakan ingin dipasangkan denganku kepada manager hyung, bukankah kami sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih lalu kenapa harus dijadikan pasangan lagi?

"Aku setuju dengan yang dikatakan Ryeowook-ie. Hanya dia yang bisa memahami 'keanehan' Yesung. Baiklah, official couple kelima kita adalah YeWook couple dan yang terakhir adalah KyuMin couple. Apa ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan ini?"

"Kenapa Shindong tidak memiliki pasangan?" Tanyaku pada sang manager.

"Itu karena jumlah member kita ganjil, lagipula aku yakin Shindong tidak akan mau dipasangkan dengan siapapun dan apapun kecuali makanan."

"Ah, jawabanmu tepat sekali hyung!" Kata Shindong yang sedang memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya pada kalian, apa ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan yang baru kita buat?" Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu untuk kedua kalinya rasanya aku ingin sekali mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan siapapun tapi perintah yang otakku berikan tidak direspon baik oleh tubuhku sendiri sehingga yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam sambil menatap sang manager.

"Karena tidak ada yang keberatan jadi kurasa keputusan ini sudah sah. Kalian tetap boleh melakukan adegan skinship dengan member lain tapi kumohon kalian jangan terlalu sering melakukannya. Fans lebih menyukai official pair dibandingkan crack pair. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu! Selamat ulang tahun yang pertama, Super Junior!" Manager hyung akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu dan kami pun melanjutkan kembali pesta kami yang sempat tertunda.

_**4 Desember 2006...**_

Hari ini aku mengajakmu kencan untuk merayakan hari jadi kita yang pertama, walau sudah lewat sebulan karena saat itu bertepatan dengan resminya sub grup KRY dibentuk. Aku memilih tempat untuk kencan pertama kita di taman yang letaknya dekat dengan dorm karena aku tidak ingin ada paparazzi yang mengikuti kita dan menyebarkan skandal yang tidak-tidak.

Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang ke taman itu pukul 4 sore dan kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Kecuali aku yang sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 3 jam karena mendapat panggilan darurat melalui via telepon dari Jong Jin, adikku, untuk pulang kerumah karena ayahku sedang jatuh sakit.

Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengajakmu berbicara, takut kau akan marah padaku karena sudah membuatmu menunggu seperti orang bodoh di taman ini. Aku kemudian menjelaskan alasanku datang terlambat dan seketika kulihat wajahmu berubah menjadi khawatir saat tahu bahwa ayahku sedang sakit.

"Kim ahjussi sedang demam? Hyung, ayo kita pergi berbelanja sekarang sebelum hari semakin larut!"

"Berbelanja? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin membuat masakan yang dapat membuat tubuh beliau kembali pulih, makanan hangat yang menyehatkan. Kau mau mengantarku ke rumahmu kan, hyung?"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Jawabku dingin. Kau lalu tersenyum dan menarik tanganku perlahan meninggalkan taman, menuju sebuah minimarket untuk berbelanja bahan masakan yang akan kau buat untuk ayahku dan setelah itu aku mengantarmu pergi ke rumahku. Kaulah member Super Junior pertama yang mengetahui dimana aku tinggal.

_**15 Januari 2008...**_

Selama tahun 2007 kemarin Super Junior telah meraih sukses besar lewat album kedua kami yang berjudul "Don't Don" dan juga sub grup baru bernama Super Junior T, singkatan dari kata Trot yang merupakan salah satu jenis musik tradisional pop Korea. Walau sejujurnya kami sempat memiliki berbagai macam kendala tapi rupanya kami dapat melalui itu semua.

Dan pagi ini manager hyung datang ke dorm dan membangunkan kami satu per satu. Kali ini manager hyung tidak menyuruh kami untuk cepat-cepat bergegas memenuhi jadwal kami yang sangat padat tapi dia diperintahkan oleh Petinggi SM untuk memanggil kami ke ruangan beliau, membahas soal album ketiga dan pembentukan sub grup lainnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena album kedua kalian merajai semua tangga lagu dan mendapatkan banyak sekali penghargaan. Aku memanggil kalian untuk membahas pembentukan sub grup Super Junior dan rencananya sub grup itu akan difokuskan untuk pasar Chinese atau Mandarin Pop dengan nama Super Junior China." Jelas sang Petinggi SM. Kulihat para member sangat terkejut dengan rencana beliau, jika saja sub grup itu jadi dibentuk lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Super Junior di Korea nanti?

"Kalian tenang saja, selama sub grup itu melakukan promosi di China aku sudah berencana untuk membuat satu sub grup lagi agar Super Junior tidak tenggelam."

"Seonsaengnim, aku ingin bertanya. Siapa diantara kami yang akan menjadi member dari sub grup Super Junior China itu?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah, aku umumkan sekarang. Yang akan menjadi member sub grup Super Junior China adalah Hangeng, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon lalu akan ada tambahan 2 member baru yaitu Zhoumi dengan Henry. Dan yang terakhir adalah...Ryeowook."

"M-mwo? A-aku? Seonsaengnim, apa Anda tidak salah?"

"Tidak Ryeowook-ssi, member yang kupilih untuk masuk kedalam sub grup Super Junior China adalah member yang menurutku terbaik jadi aku yakin dengan pilihanku untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam sub grup ini tidaklah salah." Kau terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari beliau, kulihat wajahmu sedikit tidak suka dengan keputusan itu.

"Selanjutnya sub grup kedua, sub grup yang dikhususkan untuk menyanyikan lagu bernada ceria dan ringan. Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Yesung, kalian kumasukkan kedalam sub grup bernama Super Junior Happy. Untuk Heechul dan Kibum karena Super Junior T sedang dalam masa vakum jadi kalian berdua akan menerima tawaran bermain drama dan menjadi MC atau DJ radio. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku barusan, aku hanya ingin Super Junior dikenal sebagai artis multitalenta dan berbakat. Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian. Aku harus pergi dulu, selamat pagi semua."

Setelah pertemuan itu kami langsung keluar dari ruangan Petinggi SM untuk pulang kembali ke dorm, sekilas aku melihat wajahmu sangat sedih karena terpaksa menerima keputusan beliau yang sepihak. Saat kurasa para member lain sedang sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain, aku langsung menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke cafe.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu hyung." Sudah ku duga alasan kau ingin menolak dimasukkan kedalam sub grup Super Junior China adalah ini. Alasan klasik.

"Kau masih bisa menghubungiku nanti, Ryeowook-ah. Tidak perlu sesedih itu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kita hanya berpisah sementara, lagipula pembentukan sub grup ini juga bertujuan agar nama Super Junior semakin dikenal diluar Korea. Kau jangan mementingkan egomu sendiri untuk saat ini, Ryeowook-ah. Inilah konsekuensi yang harus kita terima, mengertilah."

"Kau benar, aku tidak boleh egois. Hyung, selama di China nanti jangan lupa untuk sering menelponku ne?"

"Ne, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku punya waktu luang."

Sejak itulah kau dan aku mulai terpisah satu sama lain, sama-sama sibuk dengan sub grup masing-masing. Kau sering menelponku dan mengirimiku pesan tapi tak satupun aku membalasnya, aku berbohong dan aku membuatmu selalu menunggu kabar dariku. Menunggu untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**13 Maret 2009...**_

Super Junior akhirnya kembali setelah vakum sekitar 1,5 tahun, mengeluarkan album ketiga bertajuk "Sorry, Sorry" yang langsung menjadi hits nomor 1 di seluruh chart musik. Comeback stage pertama kita langsung diberi penghargaan yang disambut suka cita oleh para fans. Saat itu kau menangis, menangis bahagia karena bisa merayakan kebahagiaan ini bersama member yang lain setelah cukup lama terpisah. Aku lalu mendekatimu dan mencoba menghentikan tangisanmu itu.

"Menangislah dipelukanku, Ryeowook-ah."

"Aku tidak mau, hyung...aku tidak mau membuat bajumu basah."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan!" Langsung saja aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan ini adalah pertama kali aku memeluknya. Aku lalu mengelus punggungnya agar tangisannya segera reda.

"Gomawo untuk pelukannya, hyung. Aku sangat senang sekali bisa memelukmu lagi."

"Cheonma. Sekarang berhentilah menangis, aku tidak mau make-upmu luntur nanti karena sebentar lagi kita akan perform." Kaupun menganggukkan kepala dan langsung menghapus air matamu dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri. Lalu kau tersenyum manis seperti yang biasa kulihat.

September 2009, Super Junior M atau Super Junior Mandarin mengeluarkan album mini pertama "Super Girl" dan lagi-lagi kita terpisah karena kau harus melakukan promo di China bersama member Super Junior M lainnya. Karena Super Junior KRY dan Super Junior Happy sedang vakum, aku yang saat itu tidak mempunyai jadwal ditawarkan untuk mengisi original soundtrack dari drama yang di bintangi oleh aktris favoritku, Moon Geun Young.

Aku memberitahukan kabar tersebut padamu dan kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus menerima tawaran bagus ini agar aku bisa memiliki sebuah lagu yang bisa membuat orang langsung mengingatku ketika mereka menyanyikan atau sedang mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Selama proses pembuatan dan rekaman lagu itu aku dekat dengan sang pemeran wanita utama, bahkan bisa dibilang mungkin hubungan kami sudah lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

Kabar ini mulai terdengar ke telingamu tapi kau selalu bilang bahwa itu hanya bohong belaka dan jika itu benar terjadi maka kau rela untuk di duakan asal hubungan kita tidak berakhir. April 2010 lagu itu dirilis dan langsung meledak di pasaran dengan judul "It Has To Be You".

Tawaran untuk menyanyi mulai berdatangan kepadaku tapi kau selalu menasehatiku agar tidak usah menerima semua tawaran tersebut. Kau khawatir semua itu akan membuat kesehatanku menurun suatu saat nanti dan itu membuatku marah besar. Aku membentakmu dengan sangat keras tapi kau hanya diam, tersenyum bahkan meminta maaf karena sudah berani mengaturku tadi.

Semenjak itu aku selalu berusaha menghindar darimu bahkan aku sampai memilih untuk tinggal dirumah bersama keluargaku daripada tinggal di dorm. Setiap malam kau selalu menungguku pulang di ruang tamu dorm sampai kau tertidur diatas sofa karena aku memang sengaja melakukannya agar tidak bertemu denganmu.

Hingga puncaknya, 2 minggu yang lalu aku mengakhiri hubungan ini, berkata bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi dan sudah mempunyai seorang yeojachingu. Alasan aku mengakhiri hubungan ini karena aku muak saat melihat kau selalu tersenyum tulus padaku, aku benci saat kau memberiku perhatian lebih dan aku tidak suka saat kau bilang akan selalu mencintaiku selamanya.

Kau terlalu bodoh, Kim Ryeowook! Terlalu bodoh karena kau sangat begitu rapuh, lemah dan kehilangan semangat hidup karenaku. Terlalu bodoh karena kau sempat terpuruk beberapa minggu bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menerima cinta dari orang lain dan menutup hatimu rapat-rapat.

***FLASHBACK END***

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku diberi tawaran lagi untuk mengisi original soundtrack dari sebuah drama, lagu itu berjudul "Gray Paper" dan yang menciptakan lagu tersebut adalah Kangta sunbaenim.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam studio rekaman sambil membaca lirik lagu tersebut dan aku terkejut dengan apa yang tertulis didalamnya. Apa benar ini adalah lagu yang akan kunyanyikan nanti? Kenapa lagu ini sangat begitu mirip dengan perasaanku saat ini? Berbagai pertanyaan seketika bermunculan di kepalaku hingga aku tidak sadar sedang melamun saat itu.

"Yesung-ah, gwenchana?" Tanya Kangta sunbae sambil menepuk pundak kananku.

"Ah, ne. Gwenchana Kangta sunbae, aku hanya sedang memikirkan nada yang tepat untuk lagu ini." Ucapku sedikit berbohong.

"Ayolah, kau itu pandai membuat sebuah lagu memiliki emosi yang dalam saat orang mendengarkannya. Aku yakin kau bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dengan baik, Yesung-ah. Bagaimana jika kau latihan terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa menentukan nada dan intonasi yang tepat untuk lagu ini?"

"Ne, aku setuju dengan ide sunbae." Aku langsung masuk ke dalam studio untuk melakukan latihan dan mulai menyanyikan setiap bait lagu itu secara perlahan tapi pasti.

Ketika lagu itu masuk ke bagian reff, dengan reflek aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku dan seketika wajahmu terlihat jelas di fikiranku. Aku terkejut hingga tanpa sadar aku mengacaukan latihan kali ini.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kangta sunbae melalui sebuah microphone yang terhubung ke dalam studio.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mianhamnida sunbae, tiba-tiba aku lupa dengan lirik lagunya."

"Tak apa, kita ulang sekali lagi ne? Bersiaplah!"

Berkali-kali aku mencoba melakukan latihan ini tapi selalu gagal, kau selalu muncul di fikiranku tanpa sebab saat lagu yang kunyanyikan sudah mulai masuk ke bagian inti hingga membuat Kangta sunbae dan para kru yang lain khawatir denganku.

"Kurasa sudah cukup dulu untuk latihan kali ini. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah sampai membuat konsentrasimu buyar, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang. Kita bisa melanjutkan latihan ini minggu depan."

"Mianhamnida Kangta sunbae, aku sudah mengacaukan latihan kali ini." Aku membungkukkan badanku dan melakukan deep bow di hadapan Kangta sunbae sebagai permintaan maafku.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar dan semua penyanyi pasti pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Bawalah partitur lagu ini dan pulanglah ke rumah, kuharap kau bisa menguasai lagu ini dengan cepat. Aku permisi dulu."

"Ne, gamsahamnida Kangta sunbae atas pengertiannya."

Aku pulang kerumah dan langsung mempelajari partitur lagu itu dengan seksama, membaca setiap lirik lagu dengan teliti dan ternyata sudah tidak salah lagi. Lagu ini benar-benar sama persis dengan yang kualami sekarang hingga membuat latihanku tadi kacau karena bayangan wajahmu muncul secara mendadak di fikiranku.

Seminggu kemudian aku kembali ke studio rekaman tapi bukan untuk melakukan latihan yang sempat gagal tapi langsung melakukan proses perekaman suara. Kangta sunbae sempat melarangku karena beliau takut aku akan kembali melakukan kesalahan tapi aku langsung meyakinkan beliau bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan seperti yang dulu.

***BACKSOUND ON***

미안해서 하는 말이야  
_**Mianhaeseo haneun mariya  
I'm saying this because I'm sorry**_

니가 울고 있어 하는 말이야  
_**Niga ulgo isseo haneun mariya  
I'm saying this because you're crying**_

숨이 막혀 삼키듯 한 말이야  
_**Sumi makhyeo samkideut han mariya  
I'm saying this because I'm running out of breath**_

멍청한 가슴이 서두르는 말  
_**Meongcheonghan gaseumi seodureuneun mal  
Words that my foolish heart are rushing out**_

참고 참아보고 막으려 해도  
_**Chamgo chamabogo mageuryeo haedo  
I try to hold it in and block it**_

두 손으로 내 입을 막아봐도  
_**Du soneuro nae ibeul magabwado  
I cover my mouth with my hands but**_

내 마음을 써내려간듯한 한마디 사랑해  
_**Nae maeumeul sseonaeryeogandeutan hanmadi saranghae  
The words "I love you" remain as if it's written in my heart**_

Selama ini aku memang sering membuatmu sedih karena sifatku yang tidak peka tapi kau selalu memaafkanku dengan ikhlas. Rasa sayang dan cintamu yang tulus ku sia-siakan begitu saja, mengabaikan semua perhatianmu padaku bahkan menjauhimu agar aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Dan kini aku sadar, meninggalkanmu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ku lakukan.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu sejak aku memutuskan hubungan ini, hatiku terasa hampa dan gelap tanpamu. Walau aku berusaha mati-matian untuk membencimu tapi semua itu percuma karena nyatanya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mencintai seorang Kim Ryeowook.

천천히 걸어갈께 한발 두발  
_**Cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal  
I'll walk slowly, one step, two step**_

내게 익숙한 네 발걸음 한발 두발  
_**Naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal  
Your footsteps are so familiar to me, one step, two step**_

조금씩 멀어져가다 사라져간다 저벅저벅  
_**Jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok  
You're getting farther away and disappearing little by little with heavy footsteps**_

지워지듯 잊혀질까봐  
_**Jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa  
In case you get erased and forgotten**_

보이지 않는듯 사라질까봐  
_**Boiji annneundeut sarajilkkabwa  
In case you grow out of sight and disappear**_

일초에도 수만번은 되내이는 말 멀리가지마  
_**Ilchoedo sumanbeoneun doenaeineun mal meolligajima  
In one second, I repeat these words thousands of times: "Don't go far away"**_

Saat kupejamkan mataku, semua kenangan kita selama 7 tahun terlintas dengan jelas di fikiranku namun kini kulihat kau semakin menjauh dariku. Aku berusaha mencoba melupakanmu dan menghapusmu dari hatiku tapi ternyata itu tidaklah mudah. Hatiku terus meronta meneriakkan namamu dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata "Jangan Pergi" tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung di hadapanmu? Semuanya terasa begitu berat, sangat berat.

천천히 걸어갈께 한발 두발  
_**Cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal  
I'll walk slowly, one step, two step**_

내게 익숙한 네 발걸음 한발 두발  
_**Naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal  
Your footsteps are so familiar to me, one step, two step**_

조금씩 멀어져가다 사라져간다 저벅저벅  
_**Jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok  
You're getting farther away and disappearing little by little with heavy footsteps**_

이게 마지막이라고 한번 두번  
_**Ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon  
This is the last time, once, twice**_

지키지 못 할 약속들도 한번 두번  
_**Jikiji mot hal yaksokdeuldo hanbeon dubeon  
I make promises that I can't keep, once, twice**_

다쳐야 하는건 이런 나라고 제발 제발  
_**Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal jebal  
The one who should be hurt is me, please, please**_

Aku selalu menjanjikanmu hal yang tidak pasti bahkan aku sendiri yang selalu mengingkarinya tapi kau memaklumi hal tersebut dan mengatakan semua manusia pasti pernah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Kau menerima segala kekurangan yang ada padaku tapi kenapa aku selalu menyakitimu?

Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar tapi aku mencoba untuk mengontrolnya karena aku masih harus menyanyikan beberapa bait lagi. Seharusnya akulah pihak yang tersakiti tersebut, bukan kau. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus mencintaiku sepertimu. Maafkan aku, Ryeowook-ah.

이게 마지막이라고 한번 두번  
_**Ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon  
This is the last time, once, twice**_

지키지 못 할 약속들 한번 두번  
_**Jikiji mot hal yaksokdeul hanbeon dubeon  
I make promises that I can't keep, once, twice**_

조금씩 멀어져 사라져간다 저벅저벅  
_**Jogeumssik meoreojyeo sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok  
You're getting farther away and disappearing little by little with heavy footsteps**_

다쳐야 하는건 이런 나라고 제발 제발  
_**Dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal jebal  
The one who should be hurt is me, please, please**_

***BACKSOUND OFF***

"Kyaaa~ siapa yang sedang memelukku?!"

"Ini aku, tenanglah sedikit."

"Y-yesung hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Ryeowook-ah~"

Setelah melakukan rekaman aku langsung menaiki mobilku menuju dorm untuk menemuimu. Kulihat kau sedang berada di dapur dan langsung saja aku memelukmu dari belakang hingga membuatmu terkejut tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, ikut aku ke taman sekarang."

"Tapi hyung...bagaimana dengan masakanku?"

"Akan ku panggil Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan semua. Kajja!"

Aku membawamu menuju taman tempat kencan pertama kita. Sesampainya disana aku dan kau saling berdiam diri di suasana malam hari yang dingin dan sepi.

"Hyung, ada apa kau membawaku kemari?" Aku memilih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kemudian aku memegang kedua tanganmu erat dan meletakkannya di dadaku.

"Ryeowook-ah, kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf karena dulu aku selalu membuatmu sedih, maaf karena dulu aku selalu membuatmu menunggu dan maaf karena dulu aku selalu membencimu. Aku menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan kita, kumohon kembalilah padaku."

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis? Kau terlihat jelek jika sedang menangis." Kau menghapus air mataku perlahan, menunjukkan senyuman manis yang sangat kurindukan itu.

"Aku sudah membohongimu, aku bohong telah mempunyai penggantimu dan aku bohong mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu. Ryeowook-ah, maafkan hyung yang bodoh ini."

"Kau tahu hyung, sebelum kau mengatakan ini semua aku sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal. Aku melihat itu semua dari kedua matamu, mata adalah bagian tubuh yang tidak dapat berbohong. Jadi tanpa kau meminta maafpun, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Jinjja? Kau memaafkanku?"

"Ne, sebisa apapun hyung membenciku atau menjauhiku tapi hatimu tetap selalu kembali untukku. Begitupun denganku, hatiku akan selalu mencintai hyung sekalipun aku sudah tidak ada di dunia." Aku langsung memelukmu dengan erat, mengeluarkan semua perasaan rinduku padamu melalui pelukan hangat ini.

"Hyunggghhh~ sesakkkhhh~"

"Omo! Mianhae, aku terlalu senang sampai memelukmu terlalu erat."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali ke dorm. Hyung belum makan malam kan?"

"Untuk apa aku kembali ke dorm kalau makan malamku sudah ada di depan mata?"

"Aish! Dasar mesum!" Wajahmu langsung bersemu merah dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada aku langsung mencium pipimu tanpa izin.

"Saranghae Ryeowook-ie~!"

"Nado saranghae Jong Woon-ie hyung~!"

***EPILOG***

"Aku gugup, Ryeowook-ie. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan ini."

"Hyung, kau ini bagaimana! Kenapa kau gugup? Anggap saja kali ini kau melalukan solo stage saat di konser Super Show, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Aku masih gugup, aku takut akan mengecewakan para fans kita."

"Ummm…bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama, kau kan raja self camera jadi kurasa gugupmu akan berkurang sedikit jika kita berfoto. Bersiaplah hyung!" Kau langsung mengambil smartphone-mu dan mengarahkannya ke arah wajah kita untuk mengambil foto.

"Kau benar chagi, rasa gugupku langsung berkurang sekarang. Terima kasih yah!"

"Ck, dasar narsis. Pergilah dan buat para fans berteriak histeris dengan suara indahmu itu hyung! Fighting~!" Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu ke udara sebagai tanda pemberi semangat kepadaku.

"Gomawo chagi, aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik hari ini." Aku langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"KYAAA~! DASAR AHJUSSI MESUM~!"

**-THE END-**

Halooo~ Freaky datang dengan FF One Shoot pertama yang super duper panjang XD Ditengah kegalauan Freaky yang sedang mencari inspirasi untuk chap 8 "Hanamizuki", Freaky malah membuat FF gak jelas nan aneh seperti ini. Bagaimana cerita FF ini? Cukup sedihkah? Bisa membuat kalian mengeluarkan air mata? Atau malah merasa FF ini alay dan terlalu berbelit-belit?

Ah, satu lagi. Untuk sementara waktu "Hanamizuki" akan memasuki masa SEMI HIATUS di karenakan Freaky sedang memiliki kesibukan yang cukup padat untuk mengurus Mouse Rabbit Café (ini bohong XD ) dan Freaky juga sedang mencari pekerjaan agar hidup Freaky menjadi lebih baik XD Tapi tenang, "Hanamizuki" akan tetap Freaky lanjutkan hanya saja mungkin update chap selanjutnya yang agak lama ^^

Sedikit info saja bahwa FF ini akan mempunyai sekuel yang isi POV-nya adalah ALL RYEOWOOK POV tapi semuanya tetep bergantung dari review para readers semua mau dibuatkan sekuel atau tidak ^^ Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari Freaky dan jangan lupa…

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**-FREAKY VIRUS-**


End file.
